Chance Encounter
by My Wonky Socks
Summary: Happy Birthday pinkcat4569! Jess and Becker run into each other on separate outings and heads turn


****Dedicated to pinkcat4569 :) Happy Birthday!**

"Remind me why I let you talk me into this?" Becker sighed.

"Because if you had stayed cooped up in that office any longer doing paperwork, you'd have gone cross-eyed," Matt replied with a laugh.

"One drink and then I'm going home, got it?"

"Sir, yes, sir," Matt responded sarcastically, heading to the bar.

The sound of several giggling girls assaulted his ears and Becker tried to drown it out as he followed Matt. _I'd have rather stayed in my office,_ he thought, sitting down on a stool.

"Whatever you have on tap," he told the bartender.

* * *

><p>"They're not bad," Jess' friend, Christy said for probably the fifth time that hour.<p>

She'd said that about almost every guy who'd entered the bar and Jess had stopped really paying attention after the second time. Instead, she just continued letting her body move to the music. Dancing was something Jess loved, so when her girlfriends had suggested going out that night, she'd jumped at the opportunity, she needed to de-stress.

"We need more drinks!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"I'll get them," Jess offered, "Everyone want the same thing as they've been drinking?"

"Yes," the three other girls almost chorused.

Jess made her way to the bar, and leaned against it, "Martini, dry, two gin and tonics and a strawberry daiquiri," she told the bartender, with a smile.

She glanced to the left and caught sight of the two guys Christy had mentioned earlier, she was right, they were cute.

She'd turned her attention away and then froze, glancing back, it was Becker and Matt. Of all the bars, why was Becker there? Becker, the one man who managed to turn her into a rambling idiot. She was still staring when Becker turned towards her, their gazes locked and his eyes widened in recognition. Jess wiggled her fingers in a half wave before the bartender brought the drinks over and she took them, heading back to her friends.

* * *

><p>"What are you staring at?" Matt asked, just after Jess had walked off.<p>

"Uh, nothing," he said, drumming his fingers on the counter, "Excuse me for a minute."

Becker weaved his way through the crowd, spotting Jess almost immediately. She was dressed in a sparkly pink dress, that fell mid thigh and ungodly high, bright pink heels. He hadn't expected anything different, but still couldn't get over how sexy she looked.

"Jess," he called once there was only a couple feet between them.

She turned and a bright smile flooded her features. He was also aware of three other pairs of eyes darting between them.

"Hi Becker," she said brightly.

"You know him?" her friend Michelle hissed.

"We work together," Jess replied, closing the distance between her and Becker.

"You look…absolutely breathtaking," he told her.

Jess blushed, "Thank you,"

"I officially hate her," she heard Stephanie mutter.

Becker heard it too and laughed softly, "Would you like to dance?" he asked, offering his hand.

Jess took it without hesitation and followed him a few feet away before bringing her other hand to rest on his shoulder. Their bodies fell into an easy rhythm, he spun her out and brought her back to him, even closer than before, her breath catching as her body was pulled flush against him. His hand brushed along her thigh, causing her to shiver.

He caught the reaction and repeated the motion, slower this time, and this time eliciting a small gasp. His lips came down and caught hers, and she brought her hand up to run through his hair. She parted her lips when she felt his tongue tease her bottom one. Their tongues tangled, battling for dominance.

"You have no clue how long I've wanted you to do that," she murmured breathlessly once they'd broke apart.

"I think you'd be surprised if you knew how long I'd _wanted_ to do that," he said, with a smile.

Jess blushed, and kissed him again gently. The music changed to something slower and Jess wrapped her arms around his neck and his circled her waist holding her close. She rested her head on his shoulder, enjoying his closeness.

"Can I ask you something? Something that's going to seem a bit forward?" Becker asked softly.

"Of course," Jess replied, gazing up at him.

"Would you want to get out of here?"

"Yes," she said unhesitant, "I met them here, so I've got my car, if you came with Matt,"

"I did," he said, "You make your excuses, I'll make mine and then I'll meet you out front?"

"Perfect," she said, heading back over to her friends.

"Guys, I'm going to call it a night," she said as soon as she reached them.

"I bet you are!" Christy exclaimed.

"Have fun, I want details later," Stephanie added.

"I will and don't hold your breath, I don't kiss and tell," she said with a wink, grabbing her bag.

* * *

><p>"Was that Jess you were dancing with?" Matt asked, when Becker reached the bar.<p>

"Yes, yes it was. I hate to do this, but I'm going to leave you on your own," he said, nodding to the door where Jess was waiting, "See you tomorrow, Matt."

"Yeah…see you tomorrow," he said, looking more than a little shocked as Becker walked off.


End file.
